


Drapery Is Not Soundproof

by pixie_rings



Series: Per Ardua Ad Astra [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/pseuds/pixie_rings
Summary: Allura is bored and Shiro is hot.They just so happen to be at an intergalactic diplomatic event. Not a problem in the slightest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted porn for a while. Needed to amend this egregious oversight.

This was honestly the most boring thing she'd ever done. Of course, back when Altea still existed, she'd entertained her fair share of monotonous diplomats and other sundry guests, at incredibly tedious events, but that had been such a long time ago she'd almost forgotten how to even do that sort of thing. A throng of peoples, of the most diverse and varied kinds from every planet they'd liberated thus far, milled around the grand ballroom of the Castle of Lions. And while Allura did enjoy promoting peace and prosperity in the newly-free parts of the universe, and fostering friendships between various peoples, this... was so mind-numbingly dull she felt as if she was going to die from sheer ennui.

Not to mention there was a faint buzz tickling its way through her, the pit of her stomach coming to a boil. Shiro stood there in full formal Paladin attire, his black, silver-accented tunic tight across his chest and shoulders, his leggings hugging his thighs almost lovingly. And when he turned his back to her... stars above, she was certain an arse that pert and round was an intergalactic crime. She wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol or simply her boredom, but her eyes kept finding him in the crowd, raking over his strong, tantalising form. It was hard to concentrate on conversations and play the gracious host when he stood there, smiling politely and laughing sincerely and being the most handsome man in the entire room. She bit her lip, rubbing her legs together surreptitiously beneath her gown: she wanted him. Badly.

In hindsight, it was probably the alcohol, but at that moment, she couldn't have cared less. She excused herself with a bedazzling smile and glided across the floor to where Shiro stood, entertaining a jelly-like being, a tree-woman and a reptilian creature, all of whom seemed quite enamoured. She stomped on her jealousy and linked her arm with his.

“How are things here, Black Paladin?” she asked sweetly. He turned, his smile turning soft and affectionate as they locked eyes, and she felt a little ashamed of herself. But then she felt the hard muscle of his bicep and she felt no remorse at all.

“They're going well, Princess,” he said. “Do you need something?”

Oh, she _definitely_ needed something. “Yes, I am terribly sorry to have to steal him from you all, but I need to converse with him.”

The three accepted graciously, to Allura's relief, and she steered Shiro away, towards the heavy drapery hanging from the balcony that surrounded the ballroom, offering a perfect hiding place. Checking they weren't being watched, she pushed him behind it and ducked after him, breathless and close to laughter.

She pushed him against the wall, pressing herself to him, squeezing his pectorals with a moan before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He gasped into it, his leg dipping between hers, his hands finding and cupping her buttocks through her skirts.

“Ok,” he breathed once they parted, licking his lips, “ok, it's _that_ kind of conversation.”

She grinned wickedly, eyes glowing in the gloom, and ground, hard, against his solid thigh, gasping as it gave her at least some of the friction she so desperately needed.

“I need you,” she hissed, burrowing her face in his neck. “Oh, Shiro, _please_...”

He growled against her ear, sending a delicious shiver up her spine, and didn't waste time protesting. Instead, he pulled his leg back, hitching up her skirts, and she gasped at the coolness against her burning centre. She widened her stance and held her skirts up for him with one arm as he slid a finger along her slit, through her undergarments, his chuckle deep and smooth and full of promise.

“Oh, you're already so wet,” he murmured, flattening his palm to her, grinding the heel of his hand against her still-covered clit. “Have you been thinking of me all night?”

She licked her lips, breath heavy, and gave him a sultry look, smirking. “Oh, you know perfectly well I have, my love,” she purred, hips jerking against his touch. “Now, give me what I need.”

“Always will,” he promised. She felt metal against her mound, and for a moment she was confused until she heard tearing, and suddenly she was exposed. She gasped.

He dropped her torn underwear to the floor, grinning, and cupped her again, fingers slipping along her folds, parting them, spreading her slick over the cool metal. His other hand went to her arse, tugging her close with a tight grip on her buttock, squeezing hungrily. She arched against him, whining plaintively, needing more, immediately.

“Please,” she begged.

He didn't need convincing. With a flick of his wrist, he plunged two fingers into her willing cunt, and she moaned happily, fingers tightening convulsively on his shoulders. His touch was always the most perfect thing, driving her to new, impossible heights every time, and this was no exception. He deftly took up a steady rhythm, fingers driving in and out of her, sheathed in her hot, welcoming flesh.

Her cunt clenched around him as she moaned, hips bucking, meeting his movements. His thumb found her clit, circling, flicking, and he kissed her neck, licking, biting ever-so-gently, not leaving marks on her exposed skin (such a gentleman).

She had to bite back a cry, stifling it against his shoulder, when he added another finger, stretching her beautifully, filling her, her heat warming the metal. He continued mercilessly, licking along the length of her ear, nipping the point to make her shiver, and she could feel herself soaring, high, the heat, the need, the pleasure all too much. There was another thrill, as well, the knowledge that only a flimsy curtain separated a room full of stuffy diplomats from Shiro and herself, entwined, his fingers deep within her, driving her closer and closer to a desperately-needed climax. She would never have dared something so risky in the days of old Altea, and she didn't care: she needed Shiro so badly it was worth the peril to her reputation.

Her legs were trembling now, and she could feel herself tipping ever-closer to that perfect, amazing edge.

“So close, Shiro,” she panted, and his fingers sped up, his thumb playing her clit harder. His other hand dipped in her cleft, finding the tight pucker of her arse, and she gasped as he circled it, the warmth and softness of his left hand sharp contrast to the smooth coolness of his right inside her. With a broken moan he muffled with his lips, her cunt pulsated around his fingers, and she shuddered, coming hard, dripping over his hand.

She slumped against him, panting, her lips curving up in a smile. His fingers slipped from her, and he brought them to his lips and licked her juice from them, humming as if it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

“Thank you,” she murmured. He kissed her temple.

“Anything you want, Allura,” he replied. “Although...” He cleared his throat. “Maybe, uh, not at a _party_ , next time?” He was blushing, so sweetly, and she adored the contrast between the self-assured Shiro of a moment ago, who felt no shame at driving his fingers into her until she came, and the shy Shiro she was seeing now.

She pulled back, her legs still somewhat shaky, and raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I'm done yet?” she asked innocently. He blinked.

“Huh?”

With a smirk, she slid down him, onto her knees, her face level with the bulge in his sinfully tight leggings. Time to return the favour, her mouth already watering in anticipation.

She mouthed him through the material of his leggings, delighted with his hastily-stifled groan, and quickly dragged both those and his undergarments down. His cock sprang free, smooth and beautiful as ever, and she dragged her hand along it, caressing it, her thumb brushing the slit. Precome beaded from the tip and she lapped at it delicately, savouring the mixture of brine and bitter with the undercurrent that was uniquely _Shiro_.

“Allura...” he breathed, hips trembling as he attempted to keep still, and she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, hummed gently. The way he said her name whenever she did this to him always made her shiver deliciously. She smiled, slid her lips down his length and sucked.

He quickly covered his mouth to stifle a groan, and she continued, bobbing her head, focusing on the weight of him on her tongue and the thick scent of his musk. She loved how quickly he came undone from this, how he fought to keep himself in check, to not thrust. She'd have to amend that soon – the idea of him holding her still and using her mouth as he wanted was more than pleasant – but for now she'd give him what he needed.

She drew him deeper, into her throat, swallowing around him and he bent, folding over her, hand in her hair, gasping out her name. She moaned, reaching up to cup his tight balls, roll them in her hand, loving his reactions as much as the way he filled her mouth. She pulled back, licked the head, swirling her tongue around its crown before hollowing her cheeks and sucking again, her hand curled around the rest of his length, moving in tandem with her head.

She could feel him getting closer and closer to climax, simply from the way his cock jerked on her tongue. She looked up, kept her eyes locked on his, and with a tight, broken groan he came, spurting down her throat with that characteristic salty bitterness she found herself strangely liking. She swallowed, pulling back with an obscene pop to lick his length clean and wipe her lips with her fingers – daintily, like she was as a banquet and needed to be polite.

Above her, he chuckled breathlessly, and she got to her feet, pulling him into a deep kiss, sharing his taste with him.

“I’m satisfied now,” she murmured, and he groaned gently.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, one day,” he said with a shake of his head, but his smile betrayed the lack of heat in his words. She smiled back and gave him another kiss, this one sweeter, more loving, grateful.

“You indulge me so much,” she said. “I feel spoilt.” She nuzzled his cheek, sighing in contentment. The urge was gone, the need satiated, and the only disappointment was the knowledge she would have to return to the party and continue the mind-numbing task of entertaining guests. She would much rather have curled up in a warm bed, Shiro’s arms around her. Alas, not yet possible, no matter how much she wished time would past twice as fast.

She straightened her skirts, fixed her bodice, and eyed her discarded underwear with a raised eyebrow. Shiro chuckled sheepishly.

“Oops?”

“Oops indeed,” she muttered, tucking him back into his leggings and shaking her head. “Now, duty calls. Worse luck.”

Shiro, always gentle except when she needed him rough, tilted her chin up, smiling softly. “Saving the universe can’t always be exciting space battles.”

She smirked. “Well, at least I can rely on the fact that when it’s not, it’s mind-blowing sex instead,” she teased, kissing his blushing cheek, and ducked out of the curtain, blending easily back into the crowd.

The rest of the evening was a tedious as she had anticipated, but the edge had been taken off: she no longer felt held captive by her own need. Catching Shiro’s eye became a sort of game that had her stifling a giggle whenever she remembered what they’d done behind those curtains. Embarrassing, yes, but also so satisfying.

It was still such a wonderful relief when the guests left and the ballroom emptied, leaving only the denizens of the Castle itself behind. Allura didn’t wait.

“Goodnight, everyone!” she trilled, grabbing Shiro’s wrist and leading him away, towards her bedchamber before anyone could say anything.

They fell into her room, laughing, and her dress was off almost before he’d even had the chance to close the door.

“Eager, huh?” he said, eyes travelling up her body, almost tangible on her skin. She smirked.

“Always,” she purred, and he picked her up, her legs snaking around his waist, and carried her to the bed.

* * *

“Are, uh, you gonna tell them they were kind of… _noisy_?” Hunk asked. His face was a brilliant red, as red as Keith’s armour. Coran paused in finishing off the last of the alcohol and raised an eyebrow.

“Certainly not,” he said. “As far as we’re all concerned, nothing happened. It’s not the first time that curtain alcove’s been used for that sort of thing, anyway.”

And the way Coran said it made Hunk think he’d had personal experience with that fact. Which was not something Hunk had ever wanted to think about.

“I’m… going to bed,” he said wearily, hoping that a good night’s sleep would erase all these horrible images from his mind.


End file.
